Never Doubt my Love
by Kiyoshi Dot
Summary: Set from a scene in the S movie. A conversation between Mamoru & Usagi, causes Usagi to think Mamoru does not love her; and terrifies Mamoru to the bone.


Title: Never Doubt My Love  
Author: Kiyoshi (Moon Goddess)  
Rating: PG  
Email: PeachsnCreme@Juno.com  
  
Normal Disclaimers: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are © Naoko Takeuchi,   
Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc.   
  
A note from the author: Heyhi everybody! I am back! Sorry it has been  
awhile since I last posted a story, but I have been rather... brain  
dead. LOL. I could not think of *anything* to write about. I finally  
got this inspiration from my good friend and author, Lisa.   
She wrote a short story based from the ending scene in the Sailor R  
Movie, and I wanted to write something from the Sailor S Movie.  
I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Just before you continue, I'd just like to say thank-you to Redrose   
and Patricia Dawson for inspiring me to write romance fanfics in the   
first place. To my friend & editor, Redrose-- thank you soo much!   
I can't express my gratitude to you for having such patience  
with me, and for fixing up my work.   
And most importantly, to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, for giving   
me the ability to write in the first place. Thank-you all SOOO much!!!  
  
"Doubt thou that the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth be a liar;  
But never doubt I love you."  
~~Shakespear  
  
  
Japanese Translations  
Onegai: Please  
  
Name Translations  
Mamoru, Mamo-chan: Darian  
Usagi, Usako, Usa: Serena  
  
  
  
I probably wasn't giving her my complete and undivided   
attention that day.  
It wasn't because I was bothered by her, or by the sound of   
her voice. I love listening to her talk. Her voice is more beautiful   
and melodious than anything I have ever heard. Something about the   
sound of my Usako stirs emotions within me that I can't even begin to  
explain. When I am with her, I suddenly feel so calm, so relaxed and  
serene. It's like being bathed in warm rays of sunshine. Her   
soothing tones curl around my heart and my love for her grows so strong  
I think I am going to explode with happiness.  
Our times together were usually the same. She would do most of  
the talking, and I most of the listening. Not that I minded of course.  
But on that day it was different. Something happened that   
changed me forever. That changed the way I would look at my Usako, the  
way I would treat her from now on.   
It was around 5:30 pm, and the sun was having its last golden  
moments. Its thin streams of sunlight illuminated the atmosphere in an  
intense orange glow.  
I was resting comfortably on a wooden bench overlooking a   
calm, crystal blue lake.  
It rippled gently around large, brown cattails and other reeds  
sitting on the sandy banks.  
Usagi's arms were snaked around mine like they usually were,   
and her head was leaning against my right shoulder was she sat beside  
me.  
My dark blue eyes were concentrated on the crisp, white pages  
of a Shakespear's, "Hamlet" novel in my hands, as I tried to pay   
attention to both Usako and my leather covered book.  
She had been talking about Luna and how worried she was about  
her.  
"...And ever since that day she went missing, she had been   
acting very strangely." Usagi told me, her sapphire eyes big and   
mournful as they stared up at me.  
"Mamo-chan?" She said, tugging at my arm to get my attention.  
"What do you think?"  
I smiled softly and leaned back, my eyes closing momentarily.  
I shut my book.  
"Usa," I replied gently, "Maybe Luna would just like to have   
some time away to be all on her own. You should probably stop hanging   
around her so much and respect her privacy."  
"Uh, what do you mean, 'hanging around'?" Usagi repeated  
quizzically and looked up at me a bit confused.  
Suddenly her eyes grew large and watery. She pulled her hands  
away from me abruptly and held them to her chin as she looked up   
ahead.  
"Oh, I get what you're saying." Usagi said almost haughtily.   
"Thanks a lot."  
Tears were threatening to overflow in her eyes, and I could   
feel myself starting to panic.  
There are times when my dear Usako sometimes misunderstands   
me, and I was quite afraid that is was about to happen now.  
"You think that I am just 'hanging around' around you too!"  
Usagi sobbed as she broke down into tears. She slumped over to the   
other side of the bench crying hysterically. "That I'm just annoying!"  
"No Usako!" I cried quickly, my heart thumping wildly against  
my ribcage.  
The book I had been holding fell to the ground, no longer   
cared for. All I could think about was my love; in tears and   
completely heart broken, and all because of me.  
"No, no, Usako." I told her again, and I hovered behind her.  
My hands rested on her shaking shoulders, but she shrugged   
them off and coiled away from me.  
The action ripped at my heart, and I watched helplessly as I   
saw her retreating figure disappear through the woods.  
Desperation flooded my senses. And for a moment, and I did not  
know what to do. I had never seen her so distraught, so hurt and upset.  
Not for a second had I thought my words to her would have wounded her  
so badly, I never would have said them if I had known that.  
I cursed my stupidity, and calling out to her once more,   
propelled myself off the bench and ran after her.  
I found her up ahead, hands clasped to her chest and her head  
down. Tears glistened on her wet cheeks in the dim sunlight, and I felt  
my heart contract painfully.  
"Usa?" I asked softly, slowly approaching her.  
She refused to look at me, and I whispered, "Usa, onegai.  
Please listen to me."  
Hesitantly, I reached out to her, fearful of her rejecting me  
again. My fingers lightly touched her shoulder and I carefully turned  
her around to face me.  
"You totally misunderstood me Usako." I told her. "When I said  
you should stop hanging around Luna so much, I meant *her*, not me.  
I want you to be with me. Always. Do you understand me? Always."  
I could not stress out the word enough, and I held my breath,  
hoping she could understand how much I had meant what I had said.  
She was silent for a moment, her serene eyes cast downward   
onto the dirt ground. A tear slid from her face and landed with a   
light splat on her shoes.  
"I still feel like I am just a big bother to you." Usagi   
finally whimpered.  
"You've never ever bothered me." I protested and set my hands   
on both her shoulders, leaning towards her. "I love to be with you,   
you've gotta believe me."  
Usagi looked up at me and asked so faintly, "You do?"  
I smiled softly and replied, "More then anything else on   
earth."  
And I meant it, with all my heart.  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, and threw herself into my arms.  
I held her close, relishing in the feel of her warm body  
pressed against mine once more.  
Usagi sniffed the last of her tears and a smile tugged at the  
corners of my mouth.  
At last, everything was alright again. How wonderful it felt  
to know that!  
"Usako..." I murmured in reply.  
She snuggled closer against me and I held her for a few more  
minutes as the time slowly slipped by.  
Gently I pushed her away to arms length and I stared into her  
cerulean orbs, finding myself getting lost in their magical depths.  
Slowly I leaned down and I saw her eyes light up as she stood   
on her tip-toes to meet me.  
Our lips met, and all the fears and doubts of our love melted  
away as a new and deeper passion took over.  
"Aishiteru." I murmured into her golden crown once we had  
broken apart.  
The sun began to dip behind the mountains, seemingly satisfied  
with the happy results of what could have been a tragic day.  
A light breeze swept around us, stirring a few tendrils of hair  
around Usagi's neck.  
I brushed them away, tucking them behind her ear, and I felt  
her shiver slightly under my touch.  
"Never doubt my love for you," I told her huskily in a   
desperate plea. "...never. You are my everything, without you, I am   
not complete."  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi buried her face in the material of my   
shirt, and her arms wound around my waist. "I love you too..."  
We stayed there for another hour or so, before I walked her  
back to her house.  
I held her close to me the entire time, never wanting to let  
her go.   
We kissed once more before she went into her house and I  
had promised her that I would call her tomorrow. I once again began   
to make my way home to my apartment.  
  
Ever since that day, I have changed, no longer have I stayed  
the same person. I made sure Usako would never misunderstand me again,  
that my love for her would be strong and true.  
She is just to precious for me to make that kind of mistake  
again. Yes, she was given to me by the Fates, why, I still have not  
figured out.  
But if the Fates could direct our paths together that easily,  
what guarantee have I to know that they, for some twisted reason,   
would not try to take her away from me?  
So, I have made myself a solemn vow to treat my Usako like it  
was to be my last day with her. To give her my absolute attention,   
love, my entire being.  
You know, for a while there, I had been rather angry with the  
Fates for letting that day happen, for allowing Usako to misunderstand  
me and get all upset.   
But... the more I think about it, the more grateful I become  
that the Fates had allowed it to happen. After all... If it weren't for  
them, Usako and I wouldn't be together in the first place.  
And that, is something I could not even begin to fathom. I   
don't want to. A life without Usako... well. I'd rather dream of my  
life with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin!!!! Gosh, I never thought I would be able to finish this story.   
It just kept going... and going...  
There are several scenes that I added to the story, cause that was when  
the scene changed from Usagi & Mamoru, to Luna. I didn't know what  
happened in those short periods of time, so I just added what I  
thought could be most romantic.  
If you are *really* curious which scenes were added and which weren't  
email me and I will tell ya!!  
  
By the way, I wouldn't recommend you buying the Sailor S Movie --  
Hearts In Ice. I have it, and it is really not that good.   
Now the Sailor R Movie -- The Promise of the Rose, is *really* good.  
I have seen it so many times, I practically know all the lines to  
it.   
  
Lisa has done an excellent job writing the last scene to the  
Sailor R Movie, so I do recommend that you read it...  
The title is: "Aishiteru." You'll love it.  
  
Please tell me what you thought of my story, and *email me*!!!!   
I LOVE to get feedback!!!!!!! GOD BLESS!!!!!  
  
PeachsnCreme@Juno.com  
~~Kiyoshi (Moon Goddess)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
